Lilla
by inkbolt93
Summary: It wasn't something that you would have suspected from Eric Northman, taking in an orphaned baby. Yet here I was, almost seventeen years later. Warning contains spanking. **Lilla means Little One**
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi guys! This is my first ever Sookie Stackhouse/True Blood fic. Honestly it just came to me today and I had to write it down and now here I am posting it. heres the deal guys, it contains non sextual spanking. If you dont like it theres a little back button in the left hand corner of your screen. Use it. No flames guys, you've been well warned! But if you do decide to read let me know what you think. If you like it i'll keep writing! :D **_

It wasn't something that you would have suspected from Eric Northman, taking in an orphaned baby. It just wasn't exactly his style as I saw it.

Yet here I was, almost seventeen years later, sitting in Fangtasia having the life lectured out of me. Eric was pacing before me.

"I can not believe you Persephone. Was it too much for your little head to comprehend when I told you that you were not to go to that party? Av kärlek till allt som är heligt!*"

Yes you read that right, my name is Persephone, I prefer Effie to be honest. I have no idea what Eric was thinking when he cursed me with this abomination of a name. Persephone was a Greek Goddess. She was the Goddess of Innocence until Hades stole her away and she became the Goddess of the Underworld.

I suppose that Eric thought it would be funny and ironic, assuming that this was going to be my future. Which I guess it was if you thought about it.

Right now I was still human. Seventeen years old and stuck in the hell hole that I had to call a life.

I couldn't do anything!

I wasn't allowed to go to a normal school, because Eric wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me during the day. I wasn't allowed to go out at night because I was too fragile as a human. I couldn't do anything, I was stuck in purgatory so to speak.

Not quite the goddess of innocence but not yet allowed to be changed into the goddess of the underworld.

Yes, you read that right. I want to be a vampire. Why wouldn't I? Its not that I'm a fangbanger- no believe me Eric has seen to it that every vampire within state lines stays away from me, no it's just that my entire family is made up of vampires. Eric, Pam, Godric everyone who had taken an active roll in my life had been immortal.

So I wanted to be one too. To go over to the dark side, the undead, the underworld so to speak.

But like I said, you wouldn't think that it was in Eric's nature to play Daddy, yet he does, very much so. He still treats me like I am three years old! Like I am the six month old baby that he found all alone on a dark night. Still that innocent and defenceless.

But I am not! I am old enough to make my own decisions; I am seventeen years old and a woman.

"Eric it was hardly a party. I went to the beach with my friends for the day. I don't see what the big deal is." I said sassily.

Eric stopped pacing and pulled me to my feet landing a hard swat on the seat of my trousers.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I yelped.

"I told you that you were not allowed to that party or "beach day" or whatever you are calling it and you went anyway. I confront you on it and you fight me insolently. You are lucky you only got a swat and are not over my knee little girl!"

I shrunk back a little from the intimidating vampire.

In a lot of ways Eric was right. I shouldn't be fighting him on this, it was my fault I was in trouble. I lost track of time at the beach, having the most amazingly normal human day and didn't make it back to the house before night fall. That meant that Eric was up in time to notice I was gone. It was worth it though. Even if it was only for a day I felt normal. It was amazing.

"You are grounded." Eric told me, his tone final, his face set.

"What! No!" I exclaimed completely affronted. If I was grounded I was unable to come to Fangtasia and have Pam and some of the younger bar maids, who were around my age, to talk to.

"Do not fight me on this one Lilla, you will not like the outcome."

"No! Pappa det var mitt val att gå till festen. Jag är gammal nog att fatta egna beslut*!" I shouted, slipping into Erics native language. He had taught it to me at a young age and we both had a habbit of slipping back into it when in a temper.

"You may think so little girl but I disagree!" Eric snarled, his face up close to mine. "You will go home right now. This is no longer up for discussion."

"Urrg!" I growled. "You're impossible!" I shouted, starting to storm out of the room.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was face down over Erics lap. He flipped up my skirt and landed a hard SWAT down on my panty clad bottom.

"Eric no!" I squealed.

He did not seem deterred. Answering with another SWAT.

"You brought this on yourself Lilla." He growled.

SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Tears sprang to my eyes as my bottom smarted painfully.

" Pappa snälla sluta! I'm sorry! Jag är ledsen!*"

Eric landed two painful SWATs to my sensitive sit spots then stood me up in front of him between his legs.

The six foot two beautiful blonde vampire's piercing blue eyes were searching my own, olive green, eyes. As though looking for something.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice small and pathetic even to my own ears as I was trying to swallow back the tears.

Eric sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Lilla, what am I to do with you?" He asked as I nuzzled into his chest, trying to regain my composure.

But honestly I didn't know what he was to do with me. I didn't know what I was to do with me; I was so lost, fitting in no where, neither in the world of vampires, nor particularly in the world of humans. I slept most of the day staying up the majority of the night with Eric and Pam. I didn't really have friends so to speak. I went to the beach with this new girl who worked at Fangtasia Jennifer. Jenni was blonde bubby and big boobed. Which was probably why she looked so great behind the bar at Fangtasia. But she was also really nice, befriending me and inviting me out to meet her friends. It was a pity that she'd probably be fired now. Since she was a "bad influence" on me and all. She helped me feel normal. All the people at the beach did.

"Pam." Eric's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I pulled away from him. Rubbing my, still smarting, bottom.

Pam entered, looking as composed as ever. You would never guess that the pastel wearing blonde was anything other than a middle class mother, perhaps a teacher, unless you knew her. She looked so normal.

Pam's eyes gave me the once over, knowing exactly what had happened, they held the slightest amount of sympathy.

"Please take Effie home. She is grounded, so make sure that the house is locked up before you leave her there."

I made to protest but a sharp look from Eric and the remaining pain in my bottom made me stop.

Life was so unfair living with vampires. Despite being seventeen and practically a grown up I was still treated like a four year old, spanked and sent to her room in disgrace.

Goddess of innocence I was not.

*For the love of all that is Holy.

*Daddy it was my choice to go to the party! I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

*Daddy please stop! I'm sorry!

- its been google translated guys sorry if it isnt quite right! But I really hope that you like the story! Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to **_**missey801**_** for my first review! Yay! Also **_**Madison**_**- she gets called Lilla not because its her middle name but because it's a term of endearment **** Its Swedish for "little one". I'm also going to give out thanks to **_**kissedbygustav **_**and **_**country strong '89 **_**for reviewing and to everyone who took out alerts and stuff thanks! And I hope you keep it up! ****Any way, here's the deal this contains non sexual spanking. If you don't like it there's a little back button in the left hand corner of your screen. Use it. No flames guys, you've been well warned! But if you do decide to read let me know what you think. If you like it I'll keep writing! :D**

I let out a huff as I squirmed in my seat in the car.

"You brought it on yourself Seph," Pam smirked as I attempted to find a way to sit comfortably on the car ride home.

"It's Effie." I grumbled, shooting her a glare.

"You've never had a problem with me calling you Seph before, Persephone." Pam replied, her tone still light, clearly unfazed by my grouchiness.

"Yeah well, now I do." I muttered, knowing that her vampire senses would pick up my words.

"Geez, you can't actually be this mad about being spanked. What's up with you? Spill." Pam asked, getting slightly impatient, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel of the car.

"He still treats me like I'm four years old Pam!" I exclaimed, my arms flailing. "I'm not! I'm seventeen, practically a grown woman and he shouldn't have such a huge say in what goes on in my life! I'm my own person!"

Pam looked at me as though I was a crazy person.

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "You are a child, Persephone, a child! You're only seventeen years old. Eric has been around for over a thousand years! You are no more than a baby to him!"

"But that's the point Pam, I'm not a baby! I'm not!" I shouted loosing my temper.

"Talar inte till mig sådär, lilla flicka." Pam growled menacingly. I shrunk back against my seat.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking down at my feet. "But it isn't fair Pam, I know that he sees me as a child, but I'm not one anymore, I'm not." I rubbed my eyes with a fist, trying to get rid of the tears. I hated being weak. 

Vampires didn't generally show emotions, at least not very often and especially not around humans. Not even me, and I've grown up around vamps.

"Seph, you'll always be a child to Eric, he's your basically your father what do you expect? That you reach a certain age and he stops being over protective and stop caring? Sorry sweetcheeks it doesn't work that way."

I sighed, "I wish it did. He's so controlling! What was wrong with me going to the beach Pam. Honestly what was so bad about it?"

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Let's see where to start shall we?" She asked. "You snuck out of the house during day light, knowing full well that neither Eric nor I could help you if you got into some kind of trouble."

I squirmed slightly, I hadn't thought about that.

"You went to the beach with a new employee that you knew almost nothing about and could have been using you for any purpose."

Well that seemed a little harsh, Jenni seemed quite nice really.

"You didn't even make it home before sundown so Eric and I woke up, terrified, with no idea where you were."

I never really considered the idea that they might be worried. Only angry- which, lets face it, - they were.

"So really, Seph, I think that you got off quite lucky don't you?" She asked with a pointed glare as she drove the car into the drive of the mini mansion thing that we lived it.

The house was a little extravagant to be honest, I didn't see why we couldn't just live in a normal sized house, or an apartment even. It would be so much easier.

"Okay, okay, point taken. I'll apologize to Eric later." I told Pam, unclasping my seatbelt hastiliy in my attempt to scramble out of the car at top speed.

"See to it that you do." Pam retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "I'm going to leave you here rather than locking you in. I trust that you won't run off again." She raised an eye brow at me.

"Geez, it happens one time!" I moan. "Yes, I'll be here when you get back. Goodnight." I slammed the car door behind me, picking up on Pam's light chuckle before she drove back off to a fun filled night at Fangtasia.

It was pretty unfair that I had to come back to the house when everyone else got to be there having a good time, I contemplated as I opened the front door with my keys. I mean, I could understand Eric being mad at me- now that Pam had explained it- but really wouldn't that make him want to keep a close eye on me rather than banishing me back home? I locked the door behind me, a measure which would do little to help me against most of the things that would attempt to break in to our house, yet something Eric had drilled into me from a young age.

Throwing the keys on the table beside the door I wandered towards my bedroom, tossing my bag on the floor as I entered and threw myself on the bed, taking a moment to mope in self pity and hug my pillow.

Moment over. Sighing I stood up and checked my appearance in the mirror.

Despite the fact that we were no blood relation, I did look rather similar to Eric, I too had blonde hair with natural highlights, yet it seemed a shade darker due to my lack of time in the sun. We were both super pale. This however was not due to choice. Eric was pale because he was a vampire. I was pale- despite the fact it was mid summer and eighty degrees outside!- because I wasn't generally allowed out during the day. It meant that my skin was milk bottle white no matter the season. Though today, due to my escapades, my skin had a pink tinge. Sun burn. However, these similarities in hair colour and skin tone was really where the similarities ended.

Eric was tall, six foot four inches in all is glory. I was distinctly average height at five foot 6 inches. I didn't really mind my height, it was good because I wasn't too tall that I couldn't stylishly pull off heels.

My eyes were quite complementary to Eric's, his were a piercing ocean blue whereas mines were more comparable to the seaweed, a mossy green. I quite liked them, especially when they were lined in a smokey charcoal grey. But I didn't generally wear make up. Eric decided I was too young, yada yada yada.

It seemed like there wasn't an aspect of my life that he didn't control! Where I lived, check. Who I lived with, check. Where I went during the day, check. Where I went to at night, what I wore, how I did my make up, check check check.

Heck he even decided who I saw and didn't see!

He did explain it to me though, when I was younger. Why he was so controlling I mean. It was because of who he was. Growing up the vampires hadn't "come out of the coffin" as they so wittily put it, so until I was old enough to know how to keep my mouth shut the only people I was in contact with were vampires or those who knew the vampire secret. Then there was a short space of time when I was able to wander the streets during the day when I was around twelve or thirteen. But when the vampires did come out my new found freedom was ripped away from me just in time for the teenaged years.

It wasn't safe for me anymore, because of who Eric was I was unable to be safe without protection. There would always be some random shifter or were out to get me. Heck even the Fangbangers could be potentially dangerous! Then there were those humans who didn't approve of the vamps and wanted some leverage, they could kidnap me and use me as bait for Eric.

So really I could understand everything that Eric was saying and why all his rules were in place.

I sighed putting my face in my hands. I hated it when Eric was right.

Gosh, I annoy myself when I'm all mopey. It's just annoying you know? I'm actually normally quite a happy person.

After painting a determined smile on my face- and checking in the mirror to make sure it looked genuine- I grabbed a bobble and threw my hair up in a pony tail, making the decision that I was going to have an early night and wake up tomorrow in a better mood.

It seemed like a good plan, tomorrow was a new and better day, I decided as I changed into one of Eric's big old t-shirts as pyjama's.

Tucking myself into bed and chastening myself for my bad mood I jumped when a knock from the front door.

I wasn't expecting company.

**Oooh, mini cliffy there! What do you think? Should I continue? Who's at the door? Let me know in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Hey guys! Thanks soooo much to everyone who has reviewed and set alerts and stuff! I love you all and wish you could each have the True Blood/ Sookie Stackhouse blah blah blah character of your choosing! DIBS ON ERIC! Cough, sorry, we've been having a bit of a fight at school between my best friend and myself over who loves Eric more... ME! Anyway! The story continues and the plot thickens! And dudes, she's not getting with Eric, he's like her dad! Too weird/incestuous, just plain gross! Please review, and as you know this story does contain spanking! If you've gotten this far you've been well warned! No flames!_**

I froze, unsure as to what to do. There was someone at the door at a time I could only describe as the middle of the night.

Living with Vampires this wasn't exactly an irregular occurrence, but also vampires generally didn't just stop by for a visit. They made plans, called first, and they would know that Eric was at the bar at this time.

Alarm bells were going off in my head as I struggled with the internal debate of whether or not I should call Eric.

Tip toeing towards the front door, still clad only in a giant t-shirt, I snuck a look through the peep hole.

Outside the door stood a well dressed woman who looked around thirty, her ebony hair tied back in an elegant bun.

Next to her stood a dark haired teenager, his dark hair looking windswept, in a styled fashion. He was wearing a pair of jeans that looked as though they were made for him, a t-shirt and an old beat up leather jacket. His bright blue eyes were excitedly watching the door, waiting for something, a broad smile on his face making him look like an angel.

"Persephone please open the door, your breathing is so loud on the other side that there is no way I couldn't hear it." The woman stated, sounding a little bored.

I opened the door, feeling sheepish.

"Hi, Melissa" I grinned at the vampire, before being tackled by the angelic boy before me.

"Seffie!" He beamed as he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. I let out a squeal as I clung to the boy before me.

"Daniel!" I shrieked, "Put me down!"

He stopped the spinning but kept me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you," he murmured into my hair."

"Missed you too," I told him.

I should probably explain about Melissa and Daniel. I had known them all my life, Mel had saved Daniel from the remains of a car wreck that had killed his parents.

Melissa had basically raised Daniel the same as Eric had done me, we'd grown up close, spending every summer together because it meant that we'd have a bit of company whilst the vampire parents slept through the long summer days, just the two of us and whichever inattentive nanny Eric had hired for us that month.

When we were younger he had been almost like an older brother, definitely a best friend. But as we got older I had started to look at him differently, I began to notice the dark blue flecks mixed among the light in his bright blue eyes, I noticed the way that they lit up whenever he came up with some harebrained scheme for us to attempt, or when he smiled at me. I saw the tiny gap between his bottom teeth that he, endearingly, ran his tongue over when he was nervous. The way that his hair curled around his ears, just a little too long. All in all he was beautiful. Last summer we had an amazing time, I turned sixteen, he finally saw me as something other than his best mate, we shared our first kiss and had an amazing summer romance, we no longer needed a nanny (I was sixteen and he was eighteen, we really hadn't need a nanny for years, but you try convincing an over protective vampire of that!) so we just spent our summer days sunbathing at the local pools- actually getting some colour for once in our lives! We drove around the city, buying ice creams, doing some shopping; all in all it was the best summer of my life. That May to September was amazing, however all good things must come to an end and September arrived in a whirlwind of tears and goodbyes as Daniel and Melissa disappeared off to whichever adventure Mel had in store for them.

That was the one thing that Daniel resented me for, he had to go off travelling, never having any stability or staying in the same place for too long, I on the other hand had lived in my house with Eric since I was five and he decided it was time to stop moving around for my sake.

Daniel had never been in the same place for more than a month or two at a time, other than the summers he spent with me. He didn't want that life, he once confided in me- as a sullen fifteen year old boy- that he resented Melissa for finding him in the car wreck and taking him, he wished that she had just left him to be adopted, or grow up in care.

I couldn't understand it personally, I mean, Melissa loved him, she cared for him, gave him everything he ever needed, and yet he seemed so ungrateful! But then he's grown up a bit since then, no longer his fifteen year old self, Daniel was six foot one inch of pure man! Granted we were both still as childish as we were when we were ten but it didn't really matter, we just wanted to have a good time and if that meant acting like ten year olds that was just a bonus! It wasn't like Eric didn't already treat me like I was that age was it?

But anyway, as my uber-long internal monologue about my relationship with Daniel has probably told you, we're close. Not together anymore, but close.

"So where've you been?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face. "I thought you weren't coming this year, you know, what with you normally arriving in May and it now being July. You missed my birthday, loser!" I had celebrated turning seventeen the month before midway through June.

"I know, I know," He held is arms up in self defence. "I wanted to be here May first, but Mamma Vamp over here," he jerked his thumb in Melissa's direction. "had other plans. We just _had _to make a pit stop in Africa," He rolled his eyes. "Brought you a birthday pressie though!"

"Ooooh, what is it?" I asked with a grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shoddily wrapped package, flashing me a bright smile he attempted to hand it over.

"Is now really the time for that?" Mel asked, cutting him off. "Persephone, why are you at home in the middle of the night, dressed as though you have actually been sleeping? Where is Eric?" I suddenly became conscious of the fact that I was wearing nothing other than a long t-shirt that barely reached my mid-thigh and my underwear.

Daniel scowled at her, annoyed that she cut off our moment and reunion.

"Uh," I said attempting to pull my t-shirt down a little further. "I was sleeping actually, and Eric is at the club."

"Why are you sleeping during the night?" Melissa asked, distain evident in her voice. "And why is Eric at Fangtasia without you?"

I squirmed a little bit.

"Well," I said wringing my hands. "I was at Fangtasia earlier, but I sorta got sent home."

Daniel gave me the once over, my still slightly puffy eyes and tired persona and put the pieces together.

"You're grounded!" He exclaimed. "What didja do?"

Daniel didn't generally get grounded since he was always travelling so it was an interesting prospect to him.

"I, well I," I stuttered a little, knowing that Melissa wouldn't approve of my behaviour. "I snuck out during the day today and went to the beach with some of the girls from the club. It's not a big deal." I shrugged.

Melissa let out an enraged hiss while Daniel looked at me in awe. I guess it was a bigger deal than I thought.

"You two stay here," Melissa growled. "I'm going to the club to see Eric; I'll be back by sunrise."

With that Mel sped out of sight faster than human view, leaving Daniel and I on our own.

**_A/N what are your thoughts guys? Daniel? Melissa? What do you want to happen? Where shall I go from here? Should I bother to keep writing or has this just gotten rubbish! Please review to let me know if this story should be continued!- Inkbolt93 xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys, heres the next chapter! Lets get to know Daniel a little better ;) Thanks to _**Jj and SelayanPreistess _**for reviewing last chapter! This is a "no review no story" story guys, just to let you know. So please let me know what you think! Cause if no one is reading then there isnt much point in me writing this! **_

_**But anyway, spanking ahead- you've been warned!**_

"You managed to sneak out and go to the beach? And all you got was grounded?" Daniel asked me, awe shining through in his voice as I led him through to my bedroom.

"Yeah pretty much," I smiled. "That and a long boring 'I'm going to kill myself if this doesn't end soon' lecture." Daniel threw himself down onto my bed and I sat down in between his legs getting comfortable.

"Wow," Daniel murmured. "Eric's going soft! I thought for sure he'd have spanked you for that, I mean you put your life in danger and all." His tone was disapproving, as though if it had been _his _decision I'd have been over his knee. It made me feel uncomfortable.

A blush painted my features and I glanced down at my bed. This was not the type of thing I particularly wanted to speak to Daniel about. I started playing with my fingers and avoiding looking at him when he adjusted his stance to look me in the eye.

"Effie…" He started in a firm voice. "Look at me." His thumb and forefinger tipped my chin up to look at him. "Why are you avoiding my gaze?"

I tugged my chin out of his grasp.

"Because I don't want to talk to you about this." I told him. "It's not like it's a big deal."

He raised an eye brow as I stood up out of his hold.

"What's not a big deal?" He asked, standing. "You getting your ass spanked? Or you risking your life all for a bit of fun?"

I shrugged not wanting to answer. Daniel had never been like this before. Not with me, our saying was always 'live fast die young'. Live each day to the fullest and screw the consequences. Yet now here he was in front of me telling me off for risking my life? All I did was go to the fricking beach!

He shook his head at my lack of answer.

"What is your problem?" I asked, tilting my head to the side my blonde waves quivering. "All I did was go to the beach. I didn't 'risk my life'. I mean sure if something had gone drastically wrong I wouldn't have had Eric there to help me but everything was fine. And anyway, Eric disciplining me is none of your business. Who do you think you are? What happened to you since last summer? You used to be fun."

His face blotted red with anger.

"I think that I'm somebody that cares about you, Persephone. Someone that cares whether you live or die. Now I'm sorry if I've changed since last summer, but I've come to realise that we are not invincible! We can get hurt. And I'm not willing for that to happen to you. And if Eric isn't disciplining you properly to see to it that you don't get hurt then, damn it, I will!"

Despite the anger I was feeling at his attempt to control me I couldn't help but find this new assertiveness that Daniel was showing extremely sexy. It was the way his blue eyes sparkled with anger and his hair the way his hair quivered with every move of his head. I wanted him.

"No you won't!" I took a step towards him. My heart beating faster than I knew it could. "You don't have the control. You don't have the power. And, you. Don't. Have. The. Balls." I told me, we were now nose to nose; his breathing was just as heavy as mine.

His eyes glinted hard in disagreement. He landed a hard slap down on my backside and I moaned lightly, glancing up at him, amusement and arousal dancing in my eyes. He saw the game I was playing.

His arm darted out around my waist, pulling me close then he wasted no time in passionately attacking my mouth with his.

Oh how I had forgotten how amazing his kisses were, my brain stuttered, as I fought to keep coherent thought. Running my fingers through his hair my tongue was dancing with his and I loved every second of it.

He ran his hands up my sides, playing with the long shirt I was wearing over the top of my underwear. Never stopping kissing me he pulled the shirt up over my head, leaving me dressed in nothing more than my underwear.

"Oh my god." Daniel muttered, looking at me. I smiled slightly; glad to know that I looked good in my undies. With nothing more than that Dan was back on me, his hands in my hair, and his lips on my neck. He pushed me back down onto the bed, his kisses moved down from my neck to my cleavage to my stomach. I was panting now, my breath coming in little moans.

Daniel sat up and pulled his shirt up, showing me his perfect body. Just the right amount of tone, the beginnings of a six pack shown on his abs, but not a scary bodybuilder body.

I smiled up at him. This was the farthest we'd ever gone, we were completely caught up in passion. A kind that we had never known before.

He grinned and leaned back down to kiss me. I ran my hands over his newly uncovered body. Then I rolled him over, straddling him so I was in control. Leaning forwards over him so that my hair was tickling his face, teasing a little bit before kissing him.

Growling playfully at my teasing Daniel landed another, lighter, smack to my ass before flipping me over so he could be in control again.

I giggled lightly. Someone liked being in control.

His hands were running down the side of my body when I heard my bedroom door snap open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Eric growled quietly.

We jumped apart quickly, and I grabbed my tee-shirt to cover myself up.

"Eric I can explain!" I pleaded, attempting to make eye contact with him. But he wouldn't look at me he was too busy glaring at Daniel.

"Eric!" I exclaimed, hating the silence.

"Get out." He growled at Daniel.

He grabbed his shirt and pushed past Eric shooting me an apologetic look as he did so.

Just after he left the room a heard the sounds of his vampire mother yelling at him.

Then I focused on the matter in hand.

Eric, my scary over protective vampire father, was standing in front of me. And he looked rather pissed.

_**Let me know what you think? I love reviews! xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

I focused on the matter in hand.

Eric, my scary over protective vampire father, was standing in front of me. And he looked rather pissed.

This was not looking good for me, here I was in a shirt and skimpy undies having just been caught full on making out, partially naked, with a boy.

By my Dad.

Eric used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked as though he was making a conscious effort to withdraw the fangs that were prominent in his mouth. He was fighting a loosing battle.

"What the hell was that?" He growled quietly, his voice cold as ice and his eyes flashing dangerously.

This conversation could go one of two ways. Either I could make light of this, highlighting that I was over sixteen years old and legally old enough to make my own decisions about my physical relationships with the opposite sex. Then again, this would inevitably lead to the "my house my rules" speech that Eric was only too good at. Believe me when you've heard it around twenty times the speech gets old- as I'm sure all you teenaged girls out there know. My other option was to own up and face whatever Eric threw at me like a grown up.

Honestly I didn't feel as though I had done much wrong, however since Eric was already pissed at me because of the beach incident I decided to opt for the latter option and avoid confrontation. So I looked down at the floor my hair falling into my face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Eric demanded, his voice getting dangerous. I almost jumped out of my skin. Eric very rarely used such a scary voice. I mean sure, he was scary, he was my papa, my daddy, what was to be expected? But still, I don't think I had ever seen him that angry before. Well not unless you count the summer that Daniel and I decided to run away from home, leaving first thing in the morning to get a head start. It took Eric almost two days to find us. I swear that my butt hasn't been the same since. And I was only ten! Eric was obviously anything but amused. The point was it took a lot to get Eric so mad.

So I figured I'd look at him when he told me to.

"So?" He demanded. "Do you have any kind of explanation for me little girl?"

"No," I muttered, unsure as to what he wanted. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No you're not." Eric growled. "You're sorry you got caught. If you weren't caught who knows what could have happened. He could have… taken your innocence!"

No, please God no, don't let me have to have this conversation with Eric. No no no no no.

"Papa!" I squealed. "We wouldn't have… you know! I'm not ready for that!"

This just seemed to anger Eric even more.

"I don't even want to hear it. Corner. Now." He commanded.

My eyebrows went right up into my hair and my eyes were shocked as I went to open my mouth and complain about corner time- something I hadn't gotten since I was twelve.

"Don't!" Eric growled landing a sharp swat on my panty clad bottom and pushing me in the direction of the corner.

Letting out a yelp moved into the corner nervous about what was going to happen. I knew I was getting a spanking, the corner time told me as much. But how bad a spanking it would be?... I was a little scared.

Ten of the longest minutes of my life later Eric called me to him. He was sitting on the hard back chair that was kept in my room for studying at my desk. At this precise moment I wished that I cared less about studying so I didn't have the evil chair in my room.

Beckoning me closer towards him I ending up standing in between Eric's knees eye to eye with him.

"You know why this is happening don't you?" He asked me softly.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. The yelped as a hard swat came down on my butt.

"A verbal answer please."

"Yes, I know why this is happening, sir." I muttered, not wanting to look Eric in my eye.

"Okay," Eric sighed, guiding me over his knee. It was so humiliating being spanked twice in one day. Hell, being spanked at all at my age was just ridiculous. But I barely had time to contemplate this as Eric pulled down my panties and began peppering my bottom with stinging swats.

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

I started squirming as the heat started to build up on my bum.

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"Oww" I muttered, trying not to let it out, but Eric could tell that the pain was getting to me.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"OWWWWW!" I cried out as Eric starting smacking harder.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed, tears flowing down my face. "Pappa jag är ledsen!"

Eric didnt stop, even with my switch to his native language. He kept driving on, determined to teach me a lesson.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

I had given up now, no longer yelling just lieing over his lap sobbing.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Eric began lecturing.

"Your behaviour has been unacceptable. You know (SWAT) better than to have boys in your room. And (SWAT) having them in your bed was something that I thought would have been a given."

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"I'm sooorrrrrrryyyy!" I howled as he targeted my sit spots, the join between the thighs and the bum.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"This (SWAT) will not (SWAT) happen (SWAT) again (SWAT SWAT SWAT)." Eric stated, no question in his voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I howled.

Eric stopped lecuting and focused on spanking me again.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

I went limp over his lap, just sobbing and babbling apologies.

Eric stopped spanking and pulled me up onto his lap, carefully making sure nothing was touching my red hot ass.

"Jag är ledsen pappa så ledsen" I cried, leaning on his shoulder.

"Shh," He murmmured strokinh my hair. "Its okay lilla, all is forgiven. Shhh."

We stayed like that for a long time, Eric comforting me, me clinging to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered one more time, getting a hold of myself enough to realise that I was still exposed, and rushing to pull up my underwear, hissing as it made contact with punished flesh.

"I know Effie," He said leaning forwards, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes shining. "but just remember, if I catch you doing something like this again that will feel like a few love taps."

I felt my stomach drop out and just nodded.

"Go shower and freshen up, I expect you in the kitchen, dressed appropriately, to eat something in half an hour."

I nodded at him again.

"Mean time, I have a hormonal teenaged boy to scare the life out of." I growled, his eyes going from calm back to scary vampire and his fangs peeking out.

I thought about objecting, but the stinging in my ass stopped me.

"Have fun?" I said, thinking of nothing better to say.

"Oh, I will." He assured me, leaving the room.

I sighed rubbing my burning bum wondering how I managed to get myself into these messes.

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry its taken me so long to update! I'm the worst author ever I know! But life took over, I had prelim exams, a dissetation to had in, an investigation to hand in a folio to hand in AND a boyfriend who is demanding attention! But i'm hoping that the chapter is okay, I literally just finished it so i've not even proof read it! Sorry if it sucks! But please review! I promise I will reply to every review I get this chapter! Or else you can all send Eric out to give me a spanking! ;) Oh! Also, all the Swedish in there is basically "I'm sorry!" "Daddy I'm so sorry" You know basic begging :P Please review and i'll try to update again soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the shower, water cascading down my back, the spray stinging my sore backside. Eric had been livid. Properly livid, something which I struggled to understand, why was he so mad? At seventeen I should be able to make my own decisions. I mean, he was going to turn me into a vampire in a year. Surely he didn't want to turn me while still a virgin. I would then be a virgin forever! It would be hell! Not that it would happen, I'm sure Eric has more common sense than that; I debated with myself rubbing shampoo into my hair.

I didn't want to think about what Eric was doing to Daniel, I knew that he couldn't actually harm him, not with Melissa there, she'd never let him do that. I don't think, anyway. Running conditioner through my hair now I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Daniel and I. I knew that vampires were not monogamous but then again, Daniel and I weren't vampires. But we would be one day. God, listen to me! Only seventeen and Daniel and I not even together and still trying to make it as though we were going to get married or something!

I squeezed the water out of my hair and got out of the shower and pulled a towel around me. Checking the clock I saw I had ten minutes before I had to be in the kitchen or else face Eric's peril. I dried off and pulled on a pair of blue cotton shorts with stars on them, hissing as the material skimmed over my bum, and a plain white tank top. I figured that maybe it was better to wear more than just a tee shirt right now, what with Eric being mad at me. I didn't want any more drama to happen in one night!

I ran my fingers through my hair, letting the loose curls form. I was not looking forward to going down to the kitchen. I saw I had five minutes until I had to be there and sighed. I glanced in the mirror and then made my way to the kitchen, dragging my feet the whole way arriving bang on time. I saw Eric, Melissa and Daniel were already sitting at the table, things were looking a bit tense. And Daniel was sporting one stocking black eye. I looked at it in shock. I couldn't believe that Mel had let that happen. But then she was sitting stony faced glaring at both Daniel and I. I took my seat at the table visible wincing as I sat down. Ouch.

It was uncomfortably silent, a sandwich was put in front of me.

"Eat." Eric demanded.

I started eating the food in front of me, feeling very self conscious with no one else eating. I got half way through the sandwich before I just couldn't do it anymore.

"Pappa kan jag få lämna bordet?" I asked.

"No, eat your food." Eric snapped, I jumped at his harsh tone, but continued forcing the food down my throat. Five minutes later I was finished and looked at Eric expectantly just wanting to escape the overbearing silence.

Eric cleared his throat and started to speak, I almost cried in relief. No more silence!

"Melissa and I have spoken," He informed both Daniel and I. "We have decided that Melissa and Daniel will leave as soon as the sun sets tomorrow. The two of you will not see each other again. Clearly the two of you cannot be trusted." Eric's eyes glared harshly at Daniel and his fangs extracted when he mentioned trust.

"Eric, put your fangs away please." Snapped Melissa. "I don't take kindly to my ward being threatened."

Eric retracted his fangs. I stared in shock. They weren't letting us see each other? That was ridiculous! We were best friends. I opened my mouth to complain but Daniel beat me to it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He demanded standing from his seat so forcefully that it toppled backwards. "You can't stop Effie and I from seeing each other! She's my best friend!"

"And she is my ward." Eric hissed. "You will stay away from her. Or you will not live long enough to be turned into a vampire."

At those words Melissa started hissing at hissing at Eric and took up a protective stance of Daniel, which in turn made Eric take up a protective stance over me. This was so surreal. After all these years of being friends, Melissa and Eric had just turned on each other. Because of us.

"Persephone I think that it is time you went to bed." Eric growled.

"Eric." I whispered, not wanting to go.

"Go, now!" He demanded with a not so gentle pat to my bottom.

I fled from the room, looking over my shoulder at my best friend. Our eyes locked for a moment. I couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time that I would ever see him. After around 15 years of friendship if it was all over for us.

I went to my room and just got into my bed to sleep. In sleep you didn't have to think any more.

A knock on my door roused me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet, it was only 7am! The sun had just risen. Therefore Eric and Melissa had just gone to sleep for the day. Why was someone waking me up now?

"Effie!" Someone whispered from the other side of the door. "Effie wake up!"

"Daniel?" I called back. He was going against our parents wishes to see me. It was so sweet. "What are you doing here?" I asked, throwing the door open. "If they find out you're here Eric will go mental! You know that!" I told him giving him a hug.

He hugged me back hard.

"I know, that's why we have to be quick Seffie," He told me, grabbing my big back from the top of my wardrobe throwing it down on the bed and starting to shove clothes into it. "Come on, help me pack." He said, looking over his shoulder at me.

I was confused, what was he doing? What was going on?

"Pack?" I asked, confused, running my hands through my messy bedhead hair. "Why are you packing my stuff Danny?" I used my childhood name for him.

He looked at me as though I was insane.

"We've got to run Effie, we've got to get out of here! Like last time, only this time we're older, we know how to do it! They're trying to keep us apart! We can't let that happen! Lets go, come on!" He started throwing more of my stuff in the bag and I just stared at him for a moment.

"Are you kidding me, Daniel?" I demanded. "Do you remember how it worked last time we ran away? They're vampires! They will find us and believe me it won't be good for us if they do!"

"I'm not kidding Effie!" He said. "We can do this! We're old enough now, we can finally escape!"

I looked at him pity in my eyes.

"I'm not leaving Danny." I whispered. "This is my home, I have nothing to escape from. And neither do you. This is my family here, I'm going to be a vampire and live forever with them! Isn't that what you want too?"

Daniel stopped packing, one of my shirts still in his hand.

"Is that what I want? What? To be dead?" He asked incredulously. "Because that's what it is Effie! It's dying, you would be dead! You would never stand in the sun again! Don't you understand that?" He grabbed me roughly by the arms. "He would be killing you and I won't let him do that!"

Daniel picked up the bag and started dragging me towards the front door. I struggled in his grasp until I was finally free. I grabbed my bag off of him.

"I'm not leaving Daniel! I'm not abandoning my family, and you shouldn't either!"

Daniel laughed coldly.

"Family. Good one Effie." He looked at me before pulling open the front door.

"Daniel, don't be stupid! They'll find you, you know they will! Why are you running?"

"Goodbye Effie." He said, walking out of the front door and into the car and drove away.

I stood staring after him for a good ten minutes after he was out of sight. Then I closed and locked the door and sunk to the floor. Crying my heart out.

That was how Eric found me at nightfall.

* * *

_Hey guys! Long time to write... I know, I know I suck! I don't know what happened I just felt no motivation to write this story! Then today, I was bored and noseying about and thought, hey why not just write a chapter! So ipso facto you have a chapter! Eric has been having words with me about my lazyness... anyway, please tell me what you think of the chapter and the story in general! Love you guys! xxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stop crying, I was quite devastated. Daniel had gone, he had left and there had been nothing I could do to stop him. I didn't realise how long I had been there crying until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact, having been on my own I hadn't realised how much time had passed. It was now clearly nightfall.

"Lilla, what's wrong?" Eric asked me, a frown prominent on his face. He was clearly worried about me. I couldn't even blame him really, I was sitting in tears by the front door- a place where I wasn't really meant to be any way since I was grounded and the door could be dangerous if some kind of supernatural decided to come in to it. The thing was, I just couldn't bring myself to care. Daniel had left! He'd left me and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked up at my father, the concern on his face and the love that his eyes held and knew that I had made the right decision. It just pained me that the 'right decision' meant that I lost my best friend.

And now I had to tell Eric and Melissa that he had run away. I had to tell a mother that her child had left without leaving a note. I couldn't believe he would do this. It wasn't fair. He was meant to be okay with this. I mean, I was, I am, I want to become a vampire when I'm old enough. They're my family, why wouldn't I? I honestly couldn't understand why Danny would want to get old and die, alone, when he could live forever with his family.

It wasn't the best family, sure we were treated like small children a lot of the time, but in their eyes we really must be, Eric was at least one thousand years old, Pam over a hundred, god only knew how old Melissa was, I never asked, but the point was, to them we were toddlers, if even that. How was Melissa going to feel about her baby, Daniel just up and leaving. They had been so angry when we were younger. I was a little afraid. Could they blame me for this? I didn't want to be blamed! I just had to tell the truth. He was gone.

"Danny's gone." I told him, my voice shaking a little. "He just left, he asked me to go with him, he said that we could have a life outside of this world and left." I said tears streaming down my face. "I couldn't stop him, but I didn't want to go, Papa, I swear I didn't!" I said, reaching up to him, grateful when he took me into his arms, holding me close to him. I needed the comfort. He was muttering little reassuring sounds, telling me that I had done the right thing, holding me close to him. I was grateful, I needed him right now, I was honestly scared. I didn't dare look at Mel. Who knew how angry she was?

I hid my head in Eric's shoulder. I was relieved he wasn't angry with me. If he had been… well I didn't know what I would have done. Suddenly I felt a lot younger than seventeen. I understood why Eric was so protective and often worried when I was out alone. Danny was alone out there, in the daylight! Who knew what could happen to him! I certainly knew that I wouldn't want to be out alone during the day. I was known as Eric Northmans ward! I could be snapped up by fang bangers in a second!

That and I knew that if I ran off Eric would find me. And it would not have been worth running off. I wouldn't sit down for a long, long time. I could hear Eric speaking to Melissa, but it was so low that to me it was only a dull buzz rather than actual words. He continued to stroke my back and hair while they spoke. Honestly, I didn't even want to know what they were talking about, it would only prove to cause me stress and worry. Both of which I had enough of! At least for one day.

Eventually I could stand it no longer, I looked at Melissa, I had to know what she was going to do. "Are you going to find Danny?" I asked her, looking her in the eye. I was shocked by how calm she was, since returning home she had not showed even an inkling of panic. I had seen Eric more panicked if I didn't reply to a text within ten minutes of receiving it.

She was so cool and calm and collected, it worried me. She looked at me, her eyes quite cold. "No, I don't think I will go and find Daniel." Melissa said, her mouth set in a hard line. I gasped, completely shocked by her reply. I looked up at Eric, he looked slightly irritated with the woman, clearly this had been what they were talking about.

"Why not?" I asked, I was too shocked to think that it may not be particularly bright of me to challenge a vampire on her decision. Not that Melissa would have been able to do anything to me with Eric near by.

"It is clear that my child no longer wishes to be with me." Melissa said, dusting her shoulder as though it had a fleck of dust on it. "I do not wish to keep him against his will. Clearly he has no want for the eternal life and youth which I was willing to offer him." Melissa sneered.

I couldn't believe it. She was letting pride get in the way. She was going to let Danny go because he was being a stubborn teenage boy. Shouldn't she realise that he was still her child? She had raised him as Eric had raised me. And I couldn't see Eric ever giving up on me.

I felt Eric's hold around me tighten as Melissa moved. "I must be going now, Sheriff Northman," She said, making her way towards the door. "Without Daniel here for his playdate there is no reason for me to hang around."

I wasn't sure if she was hurting and attempting to hide it or just plain cold. I liked to opt for the first option, but I wasn't so sure. It just wasn't right. She left, walking out of my life. If she wasn't going to find Danny I doubted I would ever see her again.

I wouldn't see either of them again. Two people who I had previously considered as a part of my family permanently gone from my life.

AN- Hey guys! It has been a very long time since I last wrote! There are a few reasons for that. I started university and got a very crazy social life and had a lot of course work! But also, I got a few flames which really put me off writing. One of which was this – "I'm glad you won't write anymore, this is crap, you perverts with a spanking fetish are sick"

I'm not going to lie, it completely bummed me out. It was written in reply to chapter five. Now from the start of this story it has been made very clear that there is spanking involved. So why this woman read so far in only to give me a rude review I do not know!

But thank you to FrankieRae who messaged me asking me to write more. She is the reason I went on to finish this chapter and this chapter is dedicated to her. Please leave me some reviews if you're still with me! – Inkbolt xxx


	8. Chapter 8

The days that followed Daniel running away were a bit of a blur for me. I slept during the days and was docile and polite during the nights. I was a model child, perfectly behaved far too caught up in my own thoughts and horrors of what could be happening to my friend to even think of getting up to mischief.

Daniel was out there all alone, god only knew what could have happened to him by now. Eric was trying to keep me distracted; he didn't enjoy me being so quiet and well behaved. As much as he claimed he would love me to be a well behaved child he knew that it wasn't me.

He would watch me as I went about my daily tasks, staring blankly at the air before me when I didn't have a task to complete. I knew that Eric was at a loss. I would be vaguely aware of muted conversations between him and Pam when they thought that I couldn't hear them.

I was always aware of the dull buzz of their frantic whispers.

Eric decided to put an end to my oblivious state around two weeks after Daniel left. I hadn't been particularly alert for weeks, my mind else where. My body moving while my mind was somewhere else completely.

That was why I almost got hit by the car. Naturally Eric was sent into a complete frenzy, a cross between panicked concern and anger at me for not paying any attention to the road.

He took me by the arm and gave me three hard smacks to the bottom right there in the street. For the first time since Daniel left my mind was painfully clear and aware of what was going on. Painfully being the operative word. My bottom was smarting from the smacks. I looked up at Eric in shock. I couldn't believe he just did that, in public too!

"Don't look at me with those big hurt eyes," Eric said, his voice sharp. "You almost walked into a road of on coming traffic!" He was both exasperated and annoyed, he ran his hands through his hair and took me by the hand. We had been on our way to Fangtasia, Eric had a little work to do but didn't want to leave me on my own. Eric took off in the opposite direction of the club, back to his car. My brain was so alert. It was strange.

I hadn't realised just how out of it I had been. My mind had been a constant blur, the world just going on around me. My hair was limp and un-styled, just left to dry on its on. My lips were chapped and dry from lack of attention, my skin was dry. I don't think I had even considered applying make up. I was just a mess. My clothes were baggy and mismatched.

How Eric and Pam had let me be so out of it for so long I would never know.

We arrived back at the car. Eric opened the door for me. "Get in." He said, his voice clipped. He was mad. It was strange, I was finally out of my trance and I just knew that I was going to be in trouble. I took my place in the car, clipping my seatbelt into place. I looked up at my adoptive father through my hair. His face was stony. He really wasn't impressed. "Pappa ... Jag känner mig mycket bättre nu."_ Daddy, I'm feeling much better now. _I said, wanting to let him know that I wasn't going to go back off into my dream like state. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte såg vart jag var på väg." _I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. _I whispered peeking up at him again. His face was still set, but I could see a hint of relief in his eyes.

He knew that he had awoken me from my dream like state. He looked down at me while driving. I knew he was relieved, but at the same time, carelessness had never been something he would tolerate. "Var som helst, lilla, du var väldigt dumt. Vi måste ta itu med det." _Be that as it may, little one, you were very foolish. We must deal with that._ He said, his voice stern. I looked down at my lap, I knew what that meant. And it was nothing good for me.

He was going to spank me, I knew it. Putting myself in danger, it was one of Eric's hard rules. He didn't put up with it. While I was human, he saw me as too fragile, I wasn't someone to be put in anything which resembled danger.

I knew that it was because he loved me. He was cold, he was a Vampire Sheriff! He had to be around other people, but with me, he was different. He was my Dad, he was the man who looked after me. He was there at my first steps, all the birthdays, he taught me how to ride a bike. He hissed and bared his fangs at any men who dared approach me at Fangtasia. I knew, that in his own way, he loved me.

And Pam too, my sister, it was no secret that she had been across Eric's lap a few times, especially in her younger days! Back when she was a new vampire Eric spanked her in order to stop her being reckless! Eric often retold the story of when Pam almost didn't make it back before sunrise and got partially burned. The next night, when they awoke, Eric spanked her with the silver backed hair brush.

He had been livid that she, his only child at the time, had put herself at such a risk. Pam never missed her curfew after that, not for at least fifty years. Eric now chuckles when he tells that story. Pam still scowls, as though she can still feel the pain of that spanking.

But right now, it was me that was in trouble for endangering myself. We pulled up outside the house. My tummy was erupting with butterflies, what was I going to do? I My brain was so crystal clear, and honestly, in that moment I didn't want it to be. I would rather be out of it when he spanked me, perhaps that way I wouldn't feel the pain.

Eric circled around the car in a flash and opened my door. I slowly unclipped my seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. This was going to be awful. The last time I was spanked was for the beach incident. That seemed so long ago, not just a few short weeks.

"Come, my office." Eric said, his tone was still painfully clipped. I followed him back into the house and to his office, I was feeling so anxious now. I didn't want to be spanked. It hadn't been my fault! My mind was else where! Eric took his seat and surveyed me from behind his big blue eyes. It was impossible to read the Viking; he knew how to hide his emotions far too well for that.

I just wished that I could understand what was going on inside his head right now. I wish that he would give just a little away!

"Come here, Effie," He said, with a sigh. He suddenly looked much older, almost as old as his years. The weight of the world on his shoulders. "Let's get this over with." He patted his lap, I approached him nervously. This was it.

_A/N I know, I know, I'm an evil, evil woman! But hey, you kids be happy! I've updated twice in a short space of time! Amn't I a lovely author (okay… so I've updated twice in a year and they were both in the same week… I'm probably not up for author of the year at all!) Please let me know what you think! Reviews get my motivated!_

_Also, thank you very much to 'Sick Pervert', 'Guest', 'Frankie Rae', 'Great Story', and 'Baby Dragon' for their reviews on the previous chapter. This chapter is for you guys! Also, I have the next chapter written out! So if you want it in the next few days leave me some lovely reviews! – inkbolt_


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n – Hey kiddies, this chapter is being told from the perspective of our lovely, sexy, vampire daddy Eric Northman! I hope you enjoy! _

The turn of events in the last few weeks had been strange. They had managed to take the Vampire Sheriff by surprise, a feat which was not often managed given his years and experience. Melissa, a vampire much younger than Viking Sheriff, had decided to relinquish her hold on her child. A baby whom she had had in her care since she had caused the death of his parent's when he was merely an infant.

Not that the child knew this, of course. He thought that she had saved him from the wreckage of a car crash. A likely story. No, she had fed on his parents. Yet Melissa couldn't bring herself to dispose of the child. She took him with her on her travels, it was almost like being a real mother, she had once told the Sheriff. She claimed that she loved the child like her own.

Eric had once believed her, he could understand the pull to a human child. He himself had experienced it with Persephone. However, Eric now knew that the younger vampire felt nothing for her child that Eric felt for his.

Had it been Persephone who had upped and left Eric would have already found the child. She was a baby, as was Daniel. They were both merely infants, far too young to look after themselves or defend themselves from the world!

And yet Melissa had no intentions of seeking out her child. She was guilty of negligence on many levels, but this was a whole other ball game. Eric could only be grateful that Persephone had not left with the foolish boy.

However… the way she was now, it was…concerning, to say the least. Eric had never seen her this was. So docile and well behaved. She obeyed orders, ate meals, slept throughout the day and accompanied the Sheriff where he went throughout the night. But she was not his daughter.

His child was full of life, she was cheeky and a little wild. She was full of questions and interested in the world around her. She would strike up a conversation with Eric's associates and strived to no end to make him old before his time.

All in all, she was a wilful teenage girl. Never before had she been so quiet, so lifeless. She would stare into space when he hands were not occupied with some task or other. It worried the older vampire.

This girl was his baby, in everyway. As much as he loved Pam, the child he turned, it was not quite the same. He had Effie from when she was a baby. He had been there for each birthday and Christmas, he held her when she fell over and scraped knees. All in all, Eric truly was her father. He wasn't her maker, though one day he planned on being both.

Persephone had melted the old Vikings heart, much in the way he had melted his makers, Godric. When Effie was being difficult, he often wished to call his maker, ask him to deal with the child. But Godric was so difficult to contact.

Eric's maker had not been to visit in years. In fact, he had only met Effie once before, when she was a tiny baby, not long after Eric decided to take her in. Godric had said he was proud of his child, then. He was proud of him for finally letting someone in. Even if that someone was a tiny baby, a tiny baby who could not listen, or even be aware that she had been so privileged as to be the one to have been let into the heart of the Viking.

But what with the drama of Danny leaving and Persephone dropping into such a dark place, Eric felt as though he needed his maker around for support. Godric was coming to visit him for the first time in sixteen years. He felt as though his maker would know what to do about the teenager, Eric knew that he had gone through a rebellious stage not long after he was turned, and a sullen, somewhat depressed, stage after that.

Eric knew that Godric would be able to snap the child out of whatever trance she was in. She was all but unresponsive! It made the tall vampire worry, his face was in a constant frown. Whenever he was at the club he was all but unapproachable! He had tossed out more than a few customers over the last few days. They caught him in a bad temper; he was not a vampire to be messed with!

The mood of this child was affecting everything in the world around her and she was completely oblivious to it. It was her carelessness which was the tipping point.

She almost got hit by a car. By a car! She was human for crying out loud! Did she have no idea how fragile she was? If Eric had not been there to save her she could have died! Died at seventeen years old. What kind of life would that have been?

Eric didn't even want to fathom how hurt his baby could have been. And she was just that! A baby! He was over one thousand years old, this child was merely an infant in his eyes. Her life hadn't even started yet. He was going to give her the gift of eternal life…but not if she was going to be so breakable!

She was the type of child he would worry about burning in the sun! She could have died! Eric couldn't believe she didn't even look where she was going. He caught her, pulling her back off of the road. His instincts took over when he smacked her. He felt it was well deserved. He was furious. However, he was willing to leave it there, she had been through a trauma.

But then he noticed something, it was as though a light went on in her eyes. She was back. He knew it, she blinked several times, and she looked nervous and shifty. This was the way to get his child back, to spank her. It was a way to bring the light back into her eyes.

Eric's mind was going a mile a minute as he dragged his ward back to the car. He could see that she was nervous, good. If she was nervous this was a great thing, it meant she was feeling something, something other than despair. He was going to spank the life back into her. He wasn't sure if this was acceptable parenting, but he couldn't think of any other way to fix this.

"Pappa ... Jag känner mig mycket bättre nu."_ Daddy, I'm feeling much better now._ The child spoke softly, Eric looked at her, her voice was back to normal, she was actually volunteering information to him rather than him coaxing the words out of her. He was relieved, not that he let it show on his face, instead he remained his angry façade. She needed to think this was real. And it was, had she not been so upset lately he would have spanked her over this. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte såg vart jag var på väg." _I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. _She whispered.

Eric felt his heart soften at her words, he half wanted to let her off with this, she sounded so young, and there was no fight in her voice at all. But he knew that letting her off with this would do nothing at all for her. He took a deep breath and got ready for his stern voice, it was well practiced. "Var som helst, lilla, du var väldigt dumt. Vi måste ta itu med det." _Be that as it may, little one, you were very foolish. We must deal with that. _

He didn't want to punish her, no father ever did, but he needed to. He needed her to be the bubbly excitable girl she had been before, and this was the only way he could think of. He could wait for his Maker to arrive and seek advice from him… but Eric was one to finish what he started, and he felt it was too late to turn his back on what he had said he was going to give his child.

As they arrived back at the house Eric opened the door for the child, sending her into the house and following after her. All too soon they were in his office, as he had demanded. Eric sat in his chair, he was still completely torn about whether or not he was doing the right thing. It was too late to go back now.

"Come here, Effie," He said, with a sigh. He suddenly looked much older, almost as old as his years. The weight of the world on his shoulders. "Let's get this over with." He patted his lap, the girl approached him. This was it.

_A/N- Well there's something a little different for you kids! :) Please let me know what you think! And thank you to Guest, Nme4781, J-J16forever, lilliianna, Guest, AnonGuest, Miss Guenever, SimplyIris and SunniGummi for your reviews last chapter! :) - Inkbolt _


	10. Chapter 10

This was it. I walked over to my father, I was shaking just a little, and I really didn't want this. My mind was so clear that it was surreal, as though after these last few weeks of walking around in a fog my mind was over compensating. It was just going to make this experience all the worse. I walked across to Eric and slowly lowered myself down over his lap, almost wincing at the humiliation of it.

Eric quickly slipped a hand around my waist, holding me in position, before tugging my trousers down. I closed my eyes, wishing for it to end. I couldn't help but feel I was too old for this. I knew Eric disagreed. In his eyes I would always be his little girl and I would always be his to punish and keep in line. It was not an enjoyable notion to think of. I wasn't a baby anymore, however, I would always be his baby. To him it seemed as though barely a day had passed since he found me as a squirming infant in the wreckage.

I loved Eric, he was the only father I had ever known, he and Pam were the only family I had known. While they could be overbearing and controlling at times I still loved them as much as any kid loved their family. Why wouldn't I? Right now, though, this was hard to remember, I really didn't want a spanking. I knew I had been stupid and I knew why Eric was doing this- but that didn't mean I wanted it to happen.

I was waiting for it, for the first stinging smack. I always tried to remember just how painful it was, just so I wouldn't be surprised when it happened. Eric's hand came down heavily on my bottom and cried out a little at the sharp pain. Yet again I had failed to remember just how painful it would be. I squirmed a little as Eric brought down swat after stinging swat on my backside, trying to escape the pain.

I regretted what had happened, I felt bad for worrying her father, but right now I just wanted it to end. I was squirming and blinking back tears a few minutes later when he stopped. I couldn't help but be surprised, Eric's spankings were never that short. I had expected more. Eric stood me up and put me on my feet. Relief flooded through me.

"Remove your trousers, Lilla," Eric said in a low, serious, voice. No, oh god no, not that. Terror flooded into her mind as quickly as the relief disappeared. This wasn't fair! She hadn't been that bad!

"Pappa, snälla," _Daddy, Please. _I pleaded with him, hoping that he would change his mind, but knowing deep down that he wasn't going to. He was my father, he had never once changed his mind after he said there was going to be a punishment. He had always been set in his ways, stubborn. Pam said that I was the same, she blamed it on me having grown up with him, she had been raised by her own parents, unlike me, raised by a vampire.

"Nu, lilla," _Now, little one._ He replied. "Gör mig inte upprepa mig." _Do not make me repeat myself._

I blinked back tears, he was so unmoving, despite the term of endearment he used he was unwavering in what he was doing. I pulled my trousers down and all but threw myself back over his lap. All I could do was hope that he didn't pull down my underwear as well. That would be too much humiliation. I didn't think I could take it. This was awful!

I lay there waiting. Eric started again, this time it seemed harder, I wasn't sure if it was because I had had to remove my trousers or because he was actually spanking harder. Either way I didn't think I could take much more of it. Tears were welling up in my eyes as he lit into my exposed bottom.

Tears escaped my eyes as I started sobbing quietly, thinking back over everything that had happened. Danny had left me. He was gone, he didn't want what we had been raised to expect. He had been my only friend, my best friend, he could have been my lover if we had both been turned. It hurt that he had left me. The pain I was focusing on stopped being in my backside. I couldn't believe that Danny had just left me when we had been raised together. I didn't understand why he didn't want what we had. Tears of mourning rolled down my cheeks as Eric kept spanking me soundly. Danny had gotten me into this situation, it was his fault entirely. I couldn't help but blame him, I didn't want to turn into a zombie, to be lonely and hurt, did I? But he had forced it upon me!

I didn't even notice that Eric had stopped spanking me. I was lying, sobbing brokenly across his lap as he rubbed circles across my back, he was crooning softly, whispering words of comfort that I was too distraught to hear. Eventually he picked me up and sat me on his lap, holding me close to him. I could tell that he was worried, he hadn't spanked me long enough or hard enough to warrant this kind of reaction, but I also knew that he understood.

He knew why I was crying really, and part of me thought that he had spanked me for this reason, he wanted me to get rid of all the emotions I had kept locked inside. I wasn't happy about it, hell no, no one was ever happy about getting hauled over their fathers lap. But at the same time, I knew he had done it because he cared.

My hands reached up and wrapped around his neck. I needed him right now, just to cuddle me and love me. I cried myself out over the next ten minutes, Eric was patient about it, more patient that I would have expected of him. He wasn't a tolerant man, to say the least. I was sniffling a little against his shirt. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him. "Do you feel better now, Lilla?" He asked, holding me close to him.

I nodded, still clinging to him in a way I hadn't done since I was around six years old. All I wanted to do was sleep now. I was emotionally drained from all the crying, it was typical really. A little bit of crying and I was ready to sleep for a week. I didn't even like sleeping during the night any more. I liked to sleep during the day so I could spend time with Pam and Eric, it had been that way since I turned thirteen and Eric stopped insisting that I had a regular bed time.

"Good," Eric whispered into my hair, kissing my crown softly. I hadn't felt this good in a while. Safe, relaxed and loved, it was lovely.

I yawned and dragged myself from his loving arms. "I'm going to go have a shower and then nap." I said, my voice hoarse from crying. I knew I must have looked a mess, I had looked that way since Danny had left, but my crying session would have given me red puffy eyes and tear strains all down my face. It wasn't a particularly attractive look.

"Okay, Lilla," He said, letting me get up. "I'll wake you in a few hours. My maker is arriving then."

I was surprised. "Godric is coming?" I asked him. I had never met Eric's maker. It wasn't unusual for Makers and their children to go a few decades without seeing each other, and Godric had always been a wanderer according to Eric. "I'm finally getting to meet him?" I couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement wash over me, despite my lethargy.

Eric chuckled at that. "Yes, child. Now go sleep."

I nodded and made my way to my room to grab a towel. Throughout my shower it felt strange how sharp everything looked. I felt alert and awake. I hadn't even noticed the cotton wool that had been wrapped around my mind since Daniel had left. It was bizarre that I hadn't realised. Water cascaded down my back as I rubbed a healthy amount of shampoo into my hair for the second time. I wanted to feel properly clean again. My mind was alert despite how tired I was, and part of me was nagging about Godrics impending visit. I didn't want to show Eric up my looking like a complete mess.

I stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later and made my way to my bed. Quickly drying off and towel trying my hair I crawled into bed. Godric was going to be there and I was finally going to meet my fathers maker.

As I drifted off to sleep not one thought of Daniel crossed my mind.

* * *

_A/N Hi guys! I'm so so so so so sorry about how long it's taken me to update! I've been really busy with Uni and the boyfriend and attempting NaNoWriMo (I got over 30,000 words in before I realised I had 3 essay and an exam all in quick succession!). But anyway! I'm getting excited about where the story is going now! Any guesses about what is going to happen next? Please review and let me know! I love all of your reviews, they inspire me loads and make me really happy and feel loved! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update again soon! xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I could still feel the sting in my backside. Eric was standing over me, a smile on his face as he rubbed my back. I groaned and pulled the covers back up and over my head. I wasn't ready to get up yet. I felt as though I had barely closed my eyes and yet my father had said that I could have a couple of hours sleep. That was not a few hours.

"Vakna, Lilla." _Wake up, little one. _He had a very smug look on his face. I pushed back the covers, giving him a dirty look.

"Det är för tidigt, pappa, låt mig sova." _It's too early, Daddy, let me sleep. _

Eric just laughed and picked me up out of the bed. Setting me on my feet. I groaned at him and pushed past him to go to the shower. I felt gross, my face had dried tear stains all down it. My hair was all over the place, sticking out in places and not in a beautiful 'I meant my hair to look like this' way. More in a, 'shit have you not brushed your hair in three months?' way. I was only wearing my t-shirt and panties, if there was anyone else in the house they probably would have been able to see the redness of my ass.

It would have been so embarrassing. I yawned and walked out into the hall attempting to get to the bathroom to have a shower. However, when I walked into the hall I was shocked to see someone was already there. A man. He was beautiful, like an angel, he had short dark hair that was perfectly in place. I couldn't imagine it being any other way. He was dressed in dark jeans and a turquoise jumper. He wasn't overly tall, and didn't appear to be much older than me, maybe twenty at the oldest? When he was human that was. For it was clear to me that he was a vampire. He was beautiful and pale; he had dark eyes, eyes that looked as though they had seen all sorts of horrors.

I couldn't help but stare at him, look at the way his clothes clung to him. I didn't know who he was, but I felt drawn to him. He was looking back at me, in the same way. His eyes roaming over my body. I blushed, I wasn't wearing any trousers. It felt like an eternity had passed while I was looking at him, but in reality it was only a few second.

I was snapped out of my gaze by Eric shouting. "Nej!" _No. _He was glaring at the angel who stood across from me. "Nej, snälla, Godric, berätta detta har inte bara hänt. Hon är mitt barn!" _No, please, Godric, tell me this has not just happened. She is my child! _

Oh my god. That's who this was. It was Godric, Eric's maker. Technically my grandfather. He certainly didn't look like a grandfather, he looked hot. But I didn't understand what Eric was talking about. What had happened? I knew that I felt drawn to him, but I didn't understand, and Eric clearly did.

"Eric, my child, be calm." Godric spoke. I melted on the spot, it sounded like music to my ears, I wanted to go to him. I was his, and I didn't know why I felt this way. But I knew I liked it. I just wanted him to hold me, I was slightly afraid of Eric's anger and for some reason it was him I wanted to go to. "I did not know this would happen."

I was still standing in my place, I had no idea what they were talking about, no clue as to what was going on, but I couldn't find my voice to ask. I was still too caught up in him. It was like something from a movie, or from an old novel. Love at first sight. I would do anything for him. I would let him drain me if he wanted to. It didn't even feel strange to me that I would.

"You've taken her as your own!" Eric shouted. "She's still a baby!" I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, the second I looked away from Godric I felt different, the idea that I would let him drain me if he asked scared me. "Pappa, vad är det som händer?" _Daddy what's going on? _I felt panic spread through me and moved closer to my father, refusing to look at this beautiful creature before me. I didn't understand, when I looked at him I felt as though I was his, I wanted nothing more than to be near him to please him, but when I looked away, the overwhelming sensation became less prominent. I realised that I couldn't let him drain me, I didn't want to.

I still felt drawn to him in ways I had never before experienced, but it scared me. Eric looked just as worried as I was, but there was anger tinged in his fear. He wasn't happy with this turn of evens. I just didn't understand what Eric meant when he said that Godric had taken me. I wasn't going anywhere, certainly not with a man I didn't know! A man I didn't know who made me feel like I would die for him if I made eye contact. He put me under a spell.

I glanced at him, he looked bewildered. Bewildered and concerned.

"I did not realise that the legends were true." He muttered, shaking his head. "I did not know that if I came here this would happen. I couldn't know." He told Eric. "I could not have known this would happen, my son. You must be aware of that."

Eric looked beyond the point of caring. He looked as though he was coming to terms with it, and he looked broken. "This can't happen. You can't have her! I won't allow this. Persephone, go to your room. Don't come out until I say."

I was surprised, both at the use of my actual name and that he was sending me away. I wanted to know what was going on. What was happening to me and why I felt drawn to this man I had never met before?

I sat in my room and waited for Eric to come for me. I heard raised voices- Eric's, and hushed murmurs- Godric's. But I waited for over an hour after it went quiet and no one came for me. I needed to know what was happening, but I didn't dare leave my room, I couldn't face seeing Godric alone, I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

_A/N Hey kids! Sorry for the long wait, but I bet that this was not what you expected! I've had this planned from the very start- though not exactly as it has happened. I really what to know what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you confused as to what's going on between Godric and Effie? Please review! They inspire me so much! What do you want to happen next? I have no firm plans so I'll take your idea's into account! _


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost daylight by the time Eric came to my room to tell me what was going on; and to be honest by this point I was getting angry. This clearly had something to do with me! The way Godric looked at me…it was as though he could see my soul. But when I looked at him, I could see all of him, for what he was. He was a deeply troubled man, with a terrible past, I could see that. Despite being able to see it, it didn't make me want him any less. He was still what I wanted, what I felt I needed.

I knew that Eric was livid, and even though I didn't know what was going on, he clearly did. I knew this was something supernatural. A girl didn't just fall in love at first sight. Romeo and Juliet were stupid and that was why they died within a week of knowing each other. I knew that love like this couldn't be something human. But this didn't make me resent it. I couldn't, he was the light, my sun, even though I didn't know him I felt like I wanted to be around him.

It was as though I was experiencing someone else's emotions, someone else's feelings. He looked at me, so shocked, as though I was his, as though he recognised me. But he couldn't possibly. I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed into it. I was beyond frustrated. Then I heard the door, I sat up quickly and put the pillow at my side. News. I needed to know.

Eric looked at me, but it was almost like he wasn't looking at _me _anymore. He looked scared, and that wasn't something that he looked often, I just didn't know what he was scared of. It was me he was talking to, he had raised me, known me all my life, and yet he was looking at me like a stranger. It was disconcerting. "Pappa?" I reached out to him, a frown marring my brow. "Eric, what's going on?"

This was scary, really scary, and I didn't like it. Just a day ago I was barely back to being myself and now my own father was looking at me like I was a stranger. It wasn't fair. He sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms, I felt his lips against my temple. Eric wasn't like this, he wasn't the caring father, not when it came to affection; he preferred the distant approach, unless contact was needed. I knew he was a lot more affectionate with me that he was with Pam.

"Something has happened." He said, his voice low, I pulled away and looked at him, there were traces of blood around his eyes. Had he been crying? It wasn't something I had often seen, my father in tears. It was bewildering.

"What?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat. "Pappa, säg vad som hander." _Daddy, please tell me what's happening. _

He looked down at me. "My maker has seen you before." He told me. I frowned deeply and shook my head, that wasn't true; I would have remembered seeing a face like that. "Yes, he has," Eric said, his voice deadly serious, his grip on me still tight. "He claims he knows you, that you were in his village when he was a child. Two millennia ago."

I stared at him, this was impossible. Reincarnation? That couldn't be right. "Eric…no, this isn't possible. Reincarnation? I don't understand, how could he know me?"

"Lilla, he claims you are as old as he, that you have lived many lives. He claims that you're his mate. His soul mate, his vampire mate, they are all the same. He says that long ago, he was to married to you, but you died in the massacre. He's didn't think that this would ever be possible. He says your soul is older than any of ours, that you're the one for him. But I won't let him near you, not unless you want him to. He may be my maker, but you are my child."

I was shell shocked. An old soul? It explained the way he stared at me, the intensity, he had just seen the girl who was his betrothed, the woman who he had thought was his soul mate. The only problem was, I wasn't that girl.

"Pappa, I'm not her. I'm me, I'm not two thousand years old, I don't know him. I don't understand." I said, tears springing into my eyes. "I don't like this, I'm scared. He looked at me as though I were his, as though we're going to be together and he's just a man!"

Eric's hold tightened again. "Min stackars barn, han är en bra man." _My poor baby, he is a good man. _"Just not one that I want for you." He sighed, I knew that there was some internal conflict going on within Eric. The loyalty to his maker and the protective instincts he had over me, his child. It was an impossible situation for him.

"I will tell him to leave." Eric said, shocking me. But something that shocked me more was the pain that shot right through my heart at his words.

"No!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Eric pulled away from me, surveying me, confusion marring his expression. Then there was a light bulb moment. "You feel it too." He said, wonder in his voice. "He said you would, I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him, you're only seventeen years old! You should not be drawn to one man for the rest of your being!"

Eric's anger became clear as he began to raise his voice. He was livid, I would tell, he didn't want this for me. He never had, it was the reason he hated Daniel so much. He felt that we were too close for children our age, he feared that we would attempt to mate up. It seemed insane that it was only a few hours before I had still been so caught up in his disappearance. Now I couldn't care less, he wasn't a part of my existence anymore. A small innate part of me knew that Godric was. I nodded at my fathers angry words.

"I feel something. It's strong and it's deep in me. I felt it from the moment I saw him. But this pull I feel to him doesn't make me know him any better. I still don't know him from Adam!" I said. "But I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel! Pappa, my mind is telling me that this is crazy and to run for this hills, but my heart doesn't want to be anywhere but with him. What _is _this?"

Eric stared down at me, shocked by my truthfulness. He hadn't been expecting it. "Then it is true. You are his mate."

* * *

_A/N - Yes, another short chapter! But you guys who have been here from the start know how this works! I get all inspired and write about 5 chapters in a week, then I get writers block and write nothing for months! So please please PLEASE review! I really want your feedback, it is what inspires me to write and makes me want to continue this story! ALSO an idea! Would you like me to do a chapter between Eric and Godric from one of their POVs? The conversation they had while Effie was in her room? Let me know your ideas! Love you folks! 3_

**_EDIT. - Hey guys, I was doing a little editing on this chapter while getting the new one ready (I'm working on it! I swear!) But I have started a new story, a Twilight one (my first). So if you would like to check it out and tell me what you think I'd love you lots! 3_**


	13. Chapter 13

I was his mate. Him, this millennia old vampire- who had done so much wrong and evil. A creature who could kill me in an instant, and had no logical reason not to, but instead he was looking at me as though I was the first ray of light seen by a blind man. Eric, my dear Pappa, was right. I could feel it, I could feel the pull to him, my soul felt as though it had been ripped in half for all of my life and I had just never felt it missing until I saw him.

Now I felt a searing sense of loss whenever he wasn't by my side. But it made no sense. I wasn't the girl he said I was. I didn't have her memories, her life. I didn't know who he was, but he knew me.

He claimed that we were meant to be together. It frightened me more than I could admit, even to myself. Because truly, he didn't want me at all. And while I didn't really want him, not logically anyway, he was interested in another girl. The girl from two millennia ago who died at the hands of a vampire slaughter where he was the only survivor. But she was dead.

She was long dead and no matter what he said I wasn't her. I was Effie. Me, no one else and there was no way in hell this vampire was going to tell me who I was. I had had seventeen years worth of trying to work that out on my own. How dare he just waltz in and think he can turn my whole world upside down with his handsome face and dark longing eyes.

I hated him. I hated him because I wanted him. But I didn't know him. My soul knew him, but I didn't know my soul. I am aware these are riddles I am talking in now, but my mind was a mess.

He was sat across from me, Eric brooding in the corner, my feelings were so conflicted. Understandably so. I had slept on it. The vampires had spent the day in their coffins. Pam had been briefed on the situation. She was hesitant to believe it. Shock was her prominent emotion. That and amusement. I would have slapped her if I had thought that I could actually hurt her. I wouldn't have cared about Eric's reaction either.

It was just unreal; it was too much to take in. Godric had told me about how he had known me in my past life. About how he loved me, and there was a part of my heart that felt him, that remembered him, and that part of me wanted to run and sit on his lap, hugging him close and embracing him for the first time in two millennia. But the rest, and the vast majority, of my heart was too afraid. Because no matter how much my heart told my mind that it was ok, my mind wasn't ready yet.

I wanted my Pappa to make it all ok, to tell him to come back in five years, or better yet, never at all! But then a conflicting part of me wanted him now. He dazzled me. I wanted to know him, but I wanted to know him on my terms and not with the intention of spending my eternity with him. I had just turned seventeen, it was a ridiculous notion! I hadn't even finished school yet, anyone else my age planning a life long romance would be mocked and warned about puppy love. I didn't know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.

But that was a decision I would make myself. He had no choice in the matter. And that was something I knew my father would agree with me on.

"Min vackra flicka, snälla, bara ge mig en chans att visa dig." _My beautiful girl, please, just give me the chance to show you. _He said, sincerity dripping from his very core. I had heard his side. I knew what my father thought of this match, the conflict he felt. But this was my decision.

"Ok." I said, my hesitance slipping away. "But this is to be done on my terms. I am not the girl you lost in the massacre. I will never be her. She is dead, and you need to come to terms with that." I looked at him, wanting to see how he was taking this.

He nodded, not saying a word, he looked slightly pained, but otherwise fine.

I didn't want him to be pained, I really didn't. But I also didn't want him to think of me as someone I wasn't. I hadn't been raised two thousand years ago, I didn't have the values my past incarnation would have, and to be quite honest, I enjoyed being a modern twenty first century woman…if I could be referred to as a woman yet.

Not long after our conversation grew to a close, Eric informed me that Pam had called from Fangtazia about an emergency so he had to go in. Thus leaving me alone with Godric. He didn't look happy about it. He had certainly never been happy leaving me alone in the house with Daniel. But then Godric was not a pubescent boy, and Eric knew him. Eric had known him all of his life. This man was his maker.

I understood that it must be hard for him. His maker mated to his child. It sounded like an incestuous horror story. But then I wasn't unaware that Eric enjoyed fucking around with his 'sister', another one of Godric's children. In the vampire world it seemed that anything went. Family may have been made through the shedding of blood, but we were never truly blood relations- so incest wasn't really an issue.

Though in the eyes of some I would be soulmates with my grandfather. I never saw him as that though. He didn't look old enough. He looked younger than Eric. In human years before he was turned he was younger than Eric.

I looked over at the man before me, torn between giving in to the pull I felt for him or pulling away and allowing myself more time to come to terms with it. I decided to go for a happy middle.

"What will this mean?" I asked him, somewhat hesitantly. He blinked a few times, as though pulled out of a trance- he has just been staring, lost completely in thought. His face softened when he looked at me. It was as though he could feel my fears, as if he knew them. I didn't want him to take me away. Not from Eric, or Pam, or my life. I was still a child in the eyes of the law. Did that mean he wasn't able to take me? Would it even matter in the eyes of a mated vampire? Would he want to change me right away? Would I ever get a chance to turn twenty one and have a drink before all I craved was blood? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answers or not.

Godric was at my side in an instant, his hand on my arm, his touch was soft, and I could feel the electricity of it run through me. He lead me to the sofa, I sat next to him, starting, my gaze pleading for answers.

"I understand that you are confused, dear one." He told me, his hand cupped my face, and before I could even comprehend it I was leaning into his touch, it didn't feel wrong, or forced. It felt right, like he was the only man who was ever meant to touch me this way. Daniels touch paled by comparison, it was as though he meant nothing to me now. My feelings for her felt as though they were a memory of something long forgotten. Nice, but no longer ignited.

I stared at Godric wanting him to tell me more. "To be mated to a vampire may not be easy at times, but you are more prepared for that that most. You have grown up in a vampire den, you know of our protective nature. What you won't know of is our possessive nature." He ran a finger down my cheek, I shivered at the touch. "Men who are not in our family will not be allowed near you, nor will you be allowed near them. If a man were to actively come near you, you would have to walk away to find either myself or Eric."

I frowned, this seemed unorthodox, backwards, and a little bit insane to me. I couldn't help but test the waters.

"And what if I were to approach a man?" I asked, defiance creeping into my tone.

Godric's eyes turned black and he was standing over me in a blink. My heart was pounding quickly, my breathing erratic, and my palms sweaty. But I couldn't deny the burning feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I liked it. I liked that he was so possessive, and I wasn't sure why.

"Well, my dear," His voice was calm, but there was no missing the anger in his eyes at the thought of me approaching another man. "You would have to be taught not to. Punished for if you slipped up or disobeyed me." His eyes were predatory, he was still standing over me. "I'm sure my methods wouldn't differ too much from Eric's, to keep you in line."

My heart was pounding, but not with fear this time, with excitement. I didn't know why, but….well the thought of Godric spanking me wasn't nearly as bad as the thought of Eric doing it.

"Well maybe I like having male friends." I said, my voice hitched as Godric leaned even closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek again.

"Don't worry, dear one, soon you'll know the only man you need is me." He was leaning in closer.

He was going to kiss me, I could feel it, my heart pounding, my body wanted it, needed it, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to know what it would be like, to have his electric touch surge through me.

Just before his lips touched mine the door flew open.

"What's going on in here?"

Godric flew back from me, and I was left longing for the kiss I knew I was no longer going to get.

I wasn't sure how it happened, at the start of our conversation I was afraid, cautious, and by the end of it I was…well I wanted him, I was more attracted to him than ever. I wanted to see his possessive nature come to life, I wanted to test it. I wanted to be his.

All that from a simple question. But there was another one on my mind. What now?

* * *

_A/N _Umm, hi guys? Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload a new chapter. I could give you a million excuses, but I'm sure you don't really care about them! You're just glad you got a chapter! What do you think of it? Please leave me a review and let me know, it was actually a review that made me finish and upload this chapter! It made me realise that there are still people out there who want this story- and it is just getting interesting! So please, let me know what you think of the blooming relationship between Effie and Godric, tell me who you think just walked in. What do you want Eric to think of this relationship? Do you want a chapter from Godrics POV? Tell me what you want and I will see what I can do! Please review! I love all of you who review and I love all of you who are still with me even though I'm an awful person who can't update regularly to save herself! Thanks for sticking with me! xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Eric hadn't been happy about the situation he had walked in on. But then Eric was rarely happy where I was concerned. Especially not recently. It was strange to think that just a few short months ago my life was normal. Now it was… well chaotic, to say the least. My best friend- almost a love- only to disappear into the night. Lost to me. Then meeting Godric. I couldn't really believe that it only occurred a few days before.

Don't get me wrong, I won't get all clichéd and claim that it felt like I had known him forever already. It didn't. He was still a stranger to me. Just a strange alluring stranger who got my heart beating in a way that no one else ever had.

That sometimes when he spoke…words that, coming out of Erics mouth would, seem controlling and unreasonable just seemed normal. Sexy even. I could feel myself being drawn to him. I wanted to submit to him, I wanted that kiss. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and know that it was perfect. But no, yet again my father walked in on my attempts to gain a love life.

"What's going on in here?"

His face was a picture. His fangs hadn't yet extended but his eyes were pitch black. The way Godric threw himself back across the room let me know that we were committing some kind of vampire faux pas.

"Papa, I just… I mean, I don't he was." I stuttered, sitting back in my chair, my heart was still pounding from the way I felt with his face so close to mine. Seeing his face so close up… I could have counted every one of his eye lashes.

"Tyst, barn." _Quiet, child. _Godric murmured as he looked at my father. I knew what he was doing. I had seen vampires doing it before. He was sizing him up, looking him over to see how angry he was and how much chance he had in winning in a fight. Only it would never come to a fight. Eric was Godrics childe. His bonded childe. Godric was still so very in control of him.

"Eric, I meant not to offend you. I'll admit… we: _I_, got carried away." Godric said, his hands raised in an appeasing manner.

I was glued to my seat, watching between them, unsure as to the part that I was playing in this. I was Godrics mate, but I was Eric's child. Where was my loyalty meant to lie? It was currently with Eric, my head and heart was with him. But my lust, my lust was all directed at Godric. A part of me wanted to follow him, and be with him. But there was still the little girl that still liked to sleep in her daddys t-shirts who wasn't ready for any of this yet.

Eric was still staring, rage obvious in his features and his words. "Godric du vet våra vägar, behöver du inte röra vid det som tillhör en annan vampyr. Och hon är ännu inte din. Du förolämpar mig!" _Godric you know our ways, you do not touch what belongs to another vampire. And she is not yet yours. You offend me! _

He stalked around the room, knocking a vase to the ground with a crash. I couldn't help but jump at the sound. I didn't understand what was going on. It was as though they were speaking in tongues. I had known Eric's native language from the cot. What they were speaking of, though. Of me as property. It both enraged me and confused me.

"Jag vet, mitt barn, jag vet. Jag gjorde ett fel i dom, har jag bara väntat så länge på henne. Jag fick ivrig, det kommer inte att hända igen." _I know, my childe, I know. I made an error in judgement, I have just waited so long for her. I got carried away, it will not happen again. _

That was when I lost it a little. They were speaking about me as though I wasn't there, as though I wasn't worth anything, my opinion and feelings were irrelevant. It was about who owned me- as far as I could understand. I got to my feet in a violent movement, pushing over the end table beside the sofa I sat. I needed their attention. They were ignoring me. I needed help and guidance not to feel irrelevant.

"Hello! I am still here you know." I snarled. "Stop talking about me as though I am your property! Either of your property!" I glared between the two men, both of whom were looking at me bewildered. "I am a person! I belong to NEITHER of you! And I kiss, and talk to," I directed my glare at Godric. "whoever I please. So you may as well get used to it."

The men looked to each other before biting their lips in a desperate attempt to keep a straight face. This only proved to enrage me. "And just _what _is so funny?!" I demanded. Only to have them laugh in my face. I saw red.

"Fuck you both." I snarled storming out of the living room and into my own, slamming both doors just for good measure.

I knew that I had made an error in judgement and I knew that Eric would be mad at me for talking to him in such a way. To be frank I didn't really care much about Godric's opinion at that precise moment. He had just turned my world upside down, tried to kiss me, talked in tongues and then laughed at me when I got upset about it! Thus far he was failing on the 'mate-of-the-year' front.

It actually hurt more being laughed at by Eric. He was my rock, the one I could trust and there he was laughing at me in a time of need. I didn't care if I seemed dramatic. I needed him, I needed to understand what the hell was going on and no one was telling me anything. I went into my bathroom and locked the door- not that it would do any good if my father decided he wanted to come in.

It wasn't odd for him to walk in while I was in a bath, the bubbles spared my modesty and he still viewed me as his baby. There was nothing remotely sexual about it. He still just liked to wash my hair occasionally.

It was over an hour later- and three hot water top ups- that Eric found me, still in the bath, my knees up under my chin and tears streaming down my face. He didn't say a word as he came in and knelt by the tub. He grabbed the shower head and began washing my hair. It was a soothing act that brought me back to a simpler time. My tears let up somewhere around when he washed the last of the conditioner out of my hair. I hadn't moved an inch the whole time. The only sign that I felt at all relieved was the fact that my shoulders were no longer tense and hostile.

He held out a big fluffy towel to me. I stood up and wrapped it around myself. Not a single word had passed between us in the last half an hour. There was only the motions of a father comforting his child. It was quite a sad occasion, knowing that these occasions were numbered. This might even be the last. I was spoken for. Seventeen and already sold off like a prize cow.

Eric lifted me from the bath, the towel wrapped tightly around my body and moved through to my bedroom. He sat in the old arm chair that had sat in my corner for as long as I could remember. Eric used to rock me to sleep in that seat. It held happy memories of bedtime stories gone by. Eric picked up the hairbrush from my bedside cabinet and started to brush my hair out, the soothing motion caused me to relax, allowing myself to lean into him.

I snuggled into his side, my breathing finally calm. Eric kissed my head.

"Lilla, we need to talk." He told me, his eyes seeking mine. He didn't look angry, he didn't look upset with me, if anything he just looked a little bit weary. I nodded, still not trusting my voice.

"Things are about to change, baby." He spoke into my hair, craving my closeness as much as I craved his. "What Godric did tonight, how he was so close to you- that was wrong. You two are not yet a mated couple." I looked up at that, surprised. Godric had claimed me as his…wasn't that enough to make us that?

"You are already in the care of a vampire, which has made the situation different. Normally when a vampire mates with a human, soul mates anyway, they just take them and change them. You are different, you have been raised by us, and you are mine. Only I am allowed you, which makes Godric trying to kiss you tonight wrong." I felt his nose nuzzle my neck, I wriggled, the motion tickly.

"Pappa, what's going to happen to me?" I whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. In that moment I felt both much older than seventeen and also much younger. I felt like a little girl in the arms of her father. I wanted him to tell me that really it was just a scary bedtime story.

A pained expression crossed Erics face. "Things are going to change, baby." He told me, blood building in the corners of his eyes.

Fear overwhelmed me. My father was crying, something was very, very, wrong. Eric didn't cry. He didn't. My eyes widened fear clear with the tears that sparkled in them.

"Lilla, ska du aldrig tvivla min kärlek till dig. Oavsett vad som händer kommer du alltid att vara mitt barn." _Little one, you should never doubt my love for you. No matter what happens you will always be my baby. _He kissed my head again. "But you are going to be _his _now." He told me. I felt the implications of that washing over me. He would drink from me. That was what that usually meant with vampires.

I had never been drank from before. Eric didn't want me to be. And I was _his _so no one had ever touched me. But now that Godric could claim me his own… he could use me as he willed.

"Will I have to leave?" I asked, my voice trembling very slightly.

Erics eyes widened. "No! No. Effie…" He kissed my hair hard. "You will not be leaving this house at least until you are legally old enough."

I felt a small wave of relief wash over me.

"So where does this leave me with Godric?" I asked.

Eric sighed. "He is a good man, Effie. He will treat you well – I will see to it. You will be his queen someday. But for now, for this next year. Just get to know him. Build a relationship and start slow. For this next year while you get to know one another I will still be here." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"After that it will be for you and Godric to decide. I have yet to meet a mated pair who have no got along." He smiled, kissing my temple.

I nodded. "Take it slow?" I asked.

Eric smiled. "Yes, lilla. And I will be here with you every step of the way." I smiled leaning into him.

"But if you ever swear at me in such a manner again, I will make sure you don't sit comfortably for a week before handing you over to your mate to suffer his consequences as well."

I felt the blush flood my face and neck and a nervous giggle escaped my mouth. But I felt better, and I still had Eric.

One day and a time. We were going to take it slow.

* * *

_A/N Well hello there you loyal folks who are still with me! Here is an update for you, with lots of lovely daddy/daughter bonding. I promise the next chapter will have more plot movement! And some Effie/Godric interaction! I just can't promise when it will be up! Third year uni...life going mad! Those are the only excuses I have and I'm sure that you don't want to hear them. Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all! You're all wonderful and deserve Erics of your very own! xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

The following months to fly by. My relationship with Godric a series of trial and error. Godric's relationship with Eric seemed to be battling deep within my father. His love for his maker against the love for his child. He had loved Godric for so long. A millennia, whereas I was just some child who he had picked up along the way. The protectiveness he had for me was comforting in that sense. He loved me enough not to just hand me over. Even if it was to a man whom he loved. He loved me enough to stop his maker from taking me from him, though he allowed a courtship to take place. I felt as though I were a part of some medieval story.

My relationship with Godric was blossoming. It took me some time to overcome the idea that was just a reincarnation of some girl he had loved thousands of years ago. I didn't know that girl, I didn't know anything about her other than her untimely death. There was still a part of me that feared he didn't love me at all, merely the skin that I walked in. However the more time we spent together the more that fear melted away to the back of my mind. He was charming. Beautiful, eloquent, he always knew the right thing to say, even if it wasn't always the thing that I wanted to hear.

The closer I got with Godric the further I seemed to get from the outside world. The days of me showing up at Fangtasia bored and looking for Pam or Eric- or some bar member- to entertain me were long gone. I wasn't to be seen in the vampire world without Godric- or at least Eric. I was His. It was a term that I struggled to accept and always had done since I heard of it. The idea that a vampire could just take a human and decide that that human belonged to them… their own personal blood bag. Of course I knew that I was more than that to Godric, I was his intended, his soul mate the girl who had walked his dreams for so long. It didn't mean that I liked to be referred to as property.

He just had away about making it all seem so acceptable, you know? I was able to talk to him about anything, everything. There were no boundaries for us, only openness. He told me that honesty was the key to any relationship, and that we should always be open with each other if we expected it to work. He understood that I was young and would make mistakes, but that was ok, because he would be here, to correct them and continue to love me. The idea of him 'correcting' me as he put it terrified me. Months in and I had never given him a reason to exercise this power that he had over me.

My relationship with Eric grew closer and closer as we realised that our days as father and daughter alone dwindled. I wasn't sure how our relationship was going to change after I was turned. I knew that he had always intended to turn me himself, his second protégé, he didn't care about the bond that Godric and I shared, but wanted Godric to remember the bond that Eric and I had shared since long before he entered the scene. I had always thought that it would be Eric that turned me. It would bring a level of comfort to dying. While I knew that after dying there would still be a lifetime- several – where I would walk the earth, death itself was still a daunting concept. Isn't it always?

No matter the reassurances that I received from my father and my intended the idea of a night in the ground where I would be dead- and there was the slightest chance I would not rise- did frighten me. As my eighteenth birthday loomed nearer and nearer I had to fight more and more with Eric and Godric for my right to walk in the sun. I had so little time left in which I would be physically able to. They didn't want to listen, there were dangers outside, people hated vampires, blah blah blah. Apparently even the grounds were dangerous despite the guards that Godric had had put in place.

To make matters worse Eric was distracted. Some stupid little blonde bit who smelled especially delicious to him. Suzie, or something like that, I didn't tend to learn the names of his whims. They came and went like ships in the night. I wasn't a fan of the blonde. The only interaction I had with her she was patronising and clearly had no idea who I was. Though I suppose it was difficult to imagine Eric with a child, a human one. He was a vampire after all, though it wasn't as though he wasn't physically old enough to have fathered me. He had had children of his own close enough to my own age, back in his human life. Though he told me that their names and faces are no more than a distant memory to him now. One that it still hurt to remember.

I wondered if anyone from my human life would someday be like that. Therefore when I received the letter from Daniel scarcely a month before my eighteenth birthday I kept it a secret from everyone. He wanted to see me. I knew that I was not to see other boys, not without an escort. Not at all, really. I wasn't allowed to leave the house by myself at night, or at all during day light hours and I had done very well at sticking to these rules. But over a year had passed since I last saw the boy I was raised with. It had been so long and I couldn't help the curiosity that I had to see what had become of him. Human weakness was what it was.

I responded to his letter, saying that I would meet him, but it had to be in the day time and no one could no. The reply I got a week later was a time a date and a place. I burned the letter- along with the other I had received from him that night. It was a huge risk. Getting out of the house alone was hard, I had to get past the guard that Godric insisted stayed with me while he and Eric were 'asleep'. Taking one of the cars would be easy enough, I could drive them. But getting back without having had anyone notice I was gone? There was a high chance that it was impossible. They could tell that something was up. It was as though Godric could smell the guilt on me.

The night before I was due to meet Daniel I was especially on edge, to the point where Godric decided to ask me about it. I was sitting in his lap in the sitting room, the fire burning in the place was purely for my benefit.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" He asked me, playing with a strand of my hair, casually. It was a fooling sense of casual, one that I didn't quite believe. The calm tone made me nervous. I shook my head and hummed in reply, willing my body not to cease up or betray how tense I was.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked him, willing myself to look as innocent as possible.

"You seem tense." He told me, kissing my shoulder. "You know that you can talk to me, do you not, dear one?"

"I know." I told him, shrugging it off I kissed his neck, making myself as relaxed as possible. "If there were anything to say I would say it. We are open with one another." I tried to make it sound as though I were offended by his insinuation that I was keeping something from him. Of course given how old a vampire Godric was it was all but impossible to lie to him. If he could see through my façade he did not openly call me out on it, only sighed. "I hope you are right and are not lying to me." He told me, almost sadly, planting a kiss on my hair. "For if you are you will not enjoy my reaction to liars."

I felt my stomach clench. I, of course, knew exactly what he was referring to. And the idea of him… punishing me was a mix between a complete horror and a total turn on. I knew it shouldn't be. I was sick to feel this way, dirty. But the idea of his hands on me. All over me. Even if it was in that way I wanted it. A primal part of me wanted him to completely take control. I fell asleep in his arms that night and woke up later alone in the sunlight.

It was go time.

I pretended that I was having a lazy day, baking myself some cupcakes. Of course these cupcakes weren't for me. I had crushed up several sleeping pills into the batter. My guard didn't suspect a thing when I offered him one of the iced cupcakes. He was out cold ten minutes later. I didn't have time to waste. I rushed to get ready, making an effort, but not too much of an effort so that it might be noticed when I got home. Besides, my love for Daniel was purely platonic. I wanted to see the boy I was raised with, not the boy who I had once kissed in my bedroom. My heart belonged to Godric. But my childhood had been spent with Daniel.

I stole a car from the garage and left, my heart in my chest as I did so. It was barely 10am, I was meeting Daniel at 11 and needed to be home again by 4 where the sleeping pill would ware off. I would tell the guard that he hadn't been feeling so good and that must have been why he dropped off. Godric, Eric and Pam would rise and be none the wiser. I arrived at my destination early. Turning off the engine of the car I took a deep breath. I could still turn around, go home, admit everything but say I was foolish and decided against it. Or even go home and pretend nothing happened. But that would be cowardly. I got out of the car and walked over to the bench that I had agreed to meet Daniel by. It made me smile: that he wanted to meet her here. We had ran away once upon a time and eaten ice cream on this bench, and subsequently got caught by the people who our parents had sent after us. I had never made that mistake again, but Daniel had.

She jumped at the hand that touched her shoulder, but looked up at him. "Daniel." The word was a whisper out of her mouth. Almost disbelieving. He looked so different, older, worldlier, as ridiculous as it seemed. His hair was cropped short to his head, his skin was tanned from regularly being out in the sunlight, his clothes were slightly shabby but he looked happy. I stood to look at him.

"Persephone." He whispered my name like a prayer. Then I was in his arms. He still smelled the same, like soap and the smell of freshly cut grass in the summer.

We clicked straight back into place. It was as though Daniel had never left, though of course he had. He had so many amazing stories to tell her. This was the first time he had been back to America since the day he left her. He had boarded a plane to mainland Europe and spent the last year travelling. Seeing the world, meeting people, lying on sandy beaches and not fearing anything. It was so different to how she had spent the last year, sheltered, guarded, and never allowed to do anything. Even though she could feel the pull of love for Godric in her chest she couldn't help the jealousy within her as he told her the stories of his freedom.

"It sounds amazing, Daniel." She told him, smiling wistfully. "But why have you returned? Surely it isn't safe for you here, your mo- Melissa, she could find you."

"I came back for you, Effie." He said, taking my hand. I stared at him completely befuddled. Why? I had already told him I wouldn't leave, and that was back when there was only Eric to leave. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest even considering to leave Godric. It hurt, I wouldn't do it, not ever. Besides, we had shared blood, we did it regularly, just incase something happened. He would always be able to find me. He could feel me.

"Daniel… it sounds wonderful, really it does. But I can't leave. You know that." I told him, my eyes a little sad. I hadn't even told him about Godric. I couldn't, he would feel it was just another thing that the vampires had to keep a hold on us. He had never loved the idea of immortality like I did. Immortality was just my way of remaining with my family. Without it I would grow old, die and leave them. I couldn't leave them.

"Effie, you can. I can protect you, we can run go anywhere, it's amazing. We can walk in the sun and not fear that people might know who we are. In Europe it's different. There's the beautiful little place in France I would love to show you. Just come with me, we can make a life together, just come with me." He begged, his eyes beckoning me.

I shook my head. "Daniel, I'm in love with someone else." I told him softly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

He dropped my hand like it scalded him. Though I wished that I hadn't I saw the pain flash across his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, tight lipped.

"His name is Godric." I told him softly. "He is a good man."

"Man?" He asked, the questioning was clear in his voice. A man or a vampire.

"Yes, he's a vampire, Daniel, but he is still a good man."

He snorted in disbelief. And I shook my head, nothing had changed. Over a year had passed and we had both grown as people, grown apart. But the way Daniel looked upon the people who raised him, that had not altered one bit.

"You're a fangbanger, Effie, really?" He asked me, his voice cold. It hurt more than I thought it would. I didn't let the pain show on my face.

"Not for long." I told him as I stood up, I was ready to leave him. I needed to get home. "I'm almost eighteen now." I told him. I saw the recognition of what that meant flash in his eyes. "Goodbye, Daniel."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Don't do it, Effie. Wait a little longer, stay human, once you're dead theres no going back, you won't be able to come back." There was panic in his voice and in his eyes, but I just smiled weakly at him.

"Goodbye, Daniel."

I held it in for the walk back to the car, I kept it in as I started the engine and drove out of the one horse town we had met in. I even managed to keep it in as I parked the car in the garage. Only then did I cry into my hands. Only briefly. He was lost to me, the boy I had grown up with. He couldn't accept the life that I was going to choose for myself. But I could take solace in the fact that his life was a good one. I removed the keys from the car, wiped the mascara from under my eyes and went back into the house. The guard was beginning to stir in his chair as I put the car keys back on the hook and went to my bedroom to change out of the clothes. All the light was shut out of my room, not a peep of sunlight to be seen. My stomach clenched.

"Care to explain where you have been?" Godric sat on my bed, the look on his face a cross between rage and serenity. I didn't have a word to defend myself.


End file.
